


Floating

by Gentleaying



Series: 环太纪元 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 主讲成为驾驶员之前的故事
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket
Series: 环太纪元 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655662





	Floating

“扬希，醒醒。扬希。”半夜，罗利偷偷潜进哥哥的房间，一边晃哥哥一边轻声唤醒他。扬希一向嗜睡，但罗利总能叫醒他。  
“怎么了，小鬼？”扬希睡眼惺忪，声音听起来格外困倦。  
“扬斯，我们去当游侠吧。你不是一直想当个游侠吗？”罗利的眼睛因为兴奋在黑夜中显得格外明亮。  
听到“游侠”二字扬希清醒了许多，他伸手抹了把脸笑起来：“游侠？罗尔你在开玩笑。看看你的小身板，我们哪有那么容易就成为游侠？那些军人、运动冠军……他们中的那么多都失败了。”扬希掀开自己的被子让弟弟赶紧上床，四月的安克雷奇还有些寒冷，“先进被窝来暖和一下。”  
罗利蹬掉拖鞋，把披在身上的字母夹克仍在地上，飞快地钻进了哥哥的被窝：“但是我还没成年，我会越来越强壮的。而且我打架很厉害，你记得吗？”  
扬希伸手把盖在弟弟身上那边的被子掖好，收回来的时候顺便摸了一下罗利毛茸茸的脑袋：“罗尔，热衷于惹是生非不是什么值得骄傲的资本。重点是明天你就要跟老爸回本土了，去宾州，记得吗？”  
“不，我不需要老头子告诉我我需要做什么，他根本就不在乎我。”罗利亮晶晶的眼睛执着地盯着哥哥，“你说过你想当个游侠的，扬斯，那是谎话吗？你会因为害怕巨兽攻击而离开安克雷奇、离开阿拉斯加逃到东部去吗？”  
扬希用手遮住罗利的眼睛：“很晚了，睡吧。”  
“你已经成年了，哥哥，你可以做我的监护人。”罗利的世界因为扬希温暖宽大的手掌而暗下来，他眨眨眼睛，睫毛瘙得扬希手心有些痒，“我们不要走，留下来好不好？我会读完高中，然后我们会被猎人学院录取，我们会成为游侠，共同驾驶猎人，把那些从海底冒出来的怪物弄死在海里。你才是我们当中更想做游侠的那个，不是吗？留下来，哥哥。”罗利很少叫扬希哥哥，所以当他语气坚定地叫扬希哥哥的时候扬希总是很难拒绝他。  
“我确实想和你一起成为游侠，小鬼，但是事情总是没那么简单。”扬希把不比自己矮多少却比自己纤弱了一圈的弟弟搂进怀里，“你看过有关猎人学院的新闻报道，你觉得我们有多少胜算，两个只会打架的混小子？”  
“我们拥有彼此！”罗利笃定地说，“驾驶猎人需要两个人，精神同步率越高胜算就越大。猎人有限，游侠更少，我猜并不是猎人学院所有的第一届毕业生都有猎人可以驾驶，他们精神同步肯定不如我们。”  
扬希没有回答，罗利叫了哥哥几声才发现扬希已经睡着了。

最终，爸爸带走了继母和妹妹，罗利跟着扬希留在了安克雷奇。  
两个年轻人的日子并没有那么好过，尤其当时的情况是整个环太平洋地区都不安全，罗利高中还没有毕业，但就罗利的记忆而言，那是他一生中最快乐的时光。  
扬希带着罗利搬去了安克雷奇西南边，在海边租了一栋房子，把其中的一个房间改造成了体能训练室。白天扬希跟着船队出海捕鱼罗利待在学校念书，晚上扬希盯着罗利解决枯燥无味的功课、进行体能训练。  
“为什么我非得念书？”罗利趴在桌上忿忿地质问道。  
“是你要求我看着你读完高中的，记得吗？”扬希一边处理捕到的大马哈鱼一边笑着说，“再说你要是连高中都毕不了业怎么可能考得上猎人学院，你见过会开飞机的文盲？托尼·史塔克可是17岁就从MIT毕业的天才，所以他才能成为钢铁侠。”  
罗利无精打采地蜷起来继续看书，用笔在空白的草稿纸上戳来戳去。  
是的，对后来的罗利而言连被扬希教训着看书都是一种奢侈的幸福，但罗利更忘不了的是他们一起驾着小船出海遨游的日子。  
那年扬希在海边捡了一条受损的救生船，花了半个月的时间把船修好了。  
一个仲夏的清晨，扬希把罗利拖到了海边，带到了那条船前，搂着弟弟的肩膀骄傲地说：“我们可以出海看看，往西南边驶。你知道猎人学院就在科迪亚克岛上，尽管我们没办法驾着这艘连个帆都没有的小木船跑那么远，但我们起码可以离科迪亚克岛近一点。”  
罗利兴奋地跳起来把自己挂在了扬希身上，脸埋进扬希的颈侧：“我爱你，老头。”  
“注意你的称呼，小鬼。”扬希狠狠地拍了罗利屁股一下，“快下来，帮我把船弄下水。”  
罗利听话地跳下来跑到船的另一边去帮扬希推船。  
扬希叫住他：“嘿，小鬼。”  
“干嘛？”罗利手撑在船沿抬起头看哥哥。  
“你比半年前结实多了，明年我们真的能成为游侠也不一定。”扬希微笑着说。  
“我们当然能行！”罗利自豪而笃定。  
“别得意忘形。”扬希挑了一下眉毛。  
受北太平洋暖流的影响，阿拉斯加西海岸常年不封冻，即使是白日短暂的十一月也可以出海。那天为了避免和大型货轮、客轮相撞，也不想和渔船发生争端，扬希选择了偏僻的航线。  
那是他们第一次贸然出海，在海上航行了不过几英里，但足够让安克雷奇远远地在东边若隐若现。那天中午他们在船上啃掉了扬希准备的鱼干，罗利说了很多要拯救世界的傻话，扬希微笑着看弟弟在船舱轻盈地跳来跳去。  
从小在安克雷奇腹地矿区长大的罗利就是从那时起爱上北太平洋咸涩凛冽的海风和船只在海面轻轻摇晃的感觉的。  
他们那天回来之后一起把船在滩涂上安置好，拎着湿掉的鞋子在滩涂上散步。  
在人们真正意识到巨兽战争真的在海上拉开序幕，并且或许会比二战持续的时间还要就得多之后，除了那些以海为生的渔民就没什么人敢待在海边乱晃了，当然，渔民捕鱼回来也不会在海边逗留。于是那天在东面安克雷斯郁郁蓊蓊的山和西面北太平洋青蓝色的海之间大片的滩涂上只有贝克特兄弟俩，海风吹鼓起他们夏天的薄外套揉乱他们金色的短发，一切看起来都平静而祥和。

后来他们真的因为强大而稳定的精神链接以及少年时代惹是生非锻炼出来的好身手成了一对优秀的游侠，环太平洋的近海和大陆架成了他们的工作地点，他们驾驶着那台叫做危险流浪者的漂亮猎人所向披靡。  
可是罗利对于自己战斗天赋的自信和英雄式的善良最终害了他们。  
数十次成功而强大的精神同步让罗利一直认为思维在大脑里形成后才会转化成语言被说出来，但在被代号镰刀头的巨兽撕开驾驶舱的时候，当他不知所措而专注地听扬希指示他该干什么的时候，他感觉不到扬希在想些什么，尽管他们的大脑仍处于通感状态。   
“罗利，听我说。你需要……”成了扬希的遗言，罗利再也不会知道扬希的后半句话是什么了。  
罗利倒在基地的海岸边，看着天空中飘下灰白色的雪花，嚅嗫着哥哥的名字。  
“扬希。扬斯……”

战争结束后的春天，罗利又回到了安克雷奇的那片滩涂，青山沧海依旧，海滩恢复了战前的熙熙攘攘。扬希和罗利当年的那艘小破船已经不见了踪影，罗利只得去一家游船租赁店租了一艘小艇。  
罗利拒绝了店家给他配个舵夫的好意，独自驾着小艇驶离海岸，在离岸几公里的地方关掉了发动机。  
罗利平躺在船舱里看着灰蓝色的天幕，天幕和扬希失踪那天是如此相似；海水轻轻摇晃着小船，船晃起来的节奏和许多年前兄弟俩一起出海时乘的那艘小船有相同的频率。  
“扬斯，我很想你。”罗利轻轻地说，像是怕惊着什么，“我爱你。”


End file.
